


Be Careful What You Wish For

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [452]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fallen Angels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Limbo, Missing Scene, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You forget that I have the ability to see into your soul, black and gnarled as it was even then.  Your wish was clear and intentional."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 October 2016  
> Word Count: 432  
> Prompt: “You lied to me.”  
> Summary: "You forget that I have the ability to see into your soul, black and gnarled as it was even then. Your wish was clear and intentional."  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, nebulously taking place after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm gonna be honest here and admit the insane _glee_ I felt writing this fic. The idea of Abaddon catching Powell in his own game of trying to play the victim felt good. There's this poetic, almost lyrical quality to how this one came out. I'm quite proud of it, to be honest.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He sees her from across the cavernous room. She perches on a large boulder, back resting against the wall behind her. The shapeless black robe somehow still manages to mask her figure, and he's curious how she does that. Her eyes are closed, but he knows that she can see him as easily as if she blatantly stared at him.

Just the sight of her enrages him. His heart pounds, blood pumping rapidly through his veins, and he can hear the sound whooshing loudly in his ears like an army marching off to war. The heat rising from his skin is akin to liquid fire, and he could swear there are actual sparks arcing in the air around him as he stalks toward her.

"You!" he growls in a perverse kind of greeting, but she makes no indication that she hears him. "You did this to me! You _lied_ to me!"

That gets her attention, and her eyes blink slowly open. He flinches at the milky white orb of her left eye, but doesn't back down as she rakes the length of him with the black as night right eye.

"You have me mistaken for--"

"Don't!" The spittle is already flying from his lips. "You lied to me. You told me that if I continued what I was doing, I'd get what I wanted. _This_ is not what I wanted. I wanted to be with Damien. You know that."

A smile curves her lips upward. On first sight, it looks benevolent; but further examination shows the cruelty playing at the corners of lips and eyes. "You never clarified," is all she says.

"What? Clarified what?"

"You never clarified what it was you wanted to which I agreed. In fact, you forgot when we made that pact, didn't you? It's a pity that you became so shortsighted, Charles. You could have attained your goal years ago if you'd paid attention."

The sudden clarity of a promise requested and agreed upon while he was lying in a hospital bed fifteen years earlier washes over him with the power of a tsunami. "That doesn't count! I was in constant pain and doped up on medication."

"You forget that I have the ability to see into your soul, black and gnarled as it was even then. Your wish was clear and intentional. It's not my fault that you chose to rewrite your wish and blame the medications that tried to aid you."

"But--"

"Our deal is done, Charles Powell. You have finally received release from the pain that has been your entire life. Enjoy your reward."


End file.
